The Unwanted But Needed
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Middle-earth is about to go to war in order to save all that lives,a group of brave souls go to destroy what has caused such a war, a single ring.Out of eleven in the group there are only two females. One Drow, the very last and her adopted granddaughter


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character Zar and InuFire owns Alvy. Both songs are from the lord of the rings soundtracks.**_

**Author's Note: Okay guys so this is a lord of the rings story (no duh) following the movie and bits of the book. Also most of its already to go but! I will not post the next chapter till the review amount is made and then to bring it all together take about one day. So yeah, that the deal. Enjoy.**

I watched a female girl as she walked through the woods humming to herself. Totally unaware that she was being followed.

I kept to the trees, studying her movements.

A small smile graced my lips as the human randomly burst into song.

Then out of nowhere she was attacked by orcs. I stayed in the shadows of the trees as I watch her whip out a blade and wildly wheeled it about. I was impressed that she had been able to take out three of the four. I aimed and waited for the last ugly beast to come a little closer to the human and then at the right second I let the arrow fly from my finger tips.

"Holy crap!" Alvy yelled as she saw the corpse fall slumped on the ground.

Looking up to the trees she yelled "Okay come out I swear to god I'll kill you!"

I laughed and stepped out of the shadows "Hello Alvy... it's been a long time"

She glared at me and pointed her sword toward me "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, after all the last time we meant you were three" I stated before pausing to smirk her way "Does the name Grandmamma ring a bell?"

Her face held a shocked look for a few moments and a huge grin fell onto her lips. "Grandmamma!"

My day had started out normal as usual, I had decided to go for a walk to clear my head when I felt as if I was being followed and so I walked for a half hour when four of the most ugliest orcs ambushed me. I draw my sword and being to fight, I had three of four and was about to attack the last when an arrow lodged itself inside of the orc.

I called out to whomever it was and then a young woman who seemed to be my age came out and said hello to me. All I could think was who is this person and how does she know who I am.

One word 'Grandmamma!'

Zar Omar Lyme was a dark elf who had saved me from drowning when I was three years old.

"Grandmamma, how in the world are you? What brought you here?" There were so many questions running through my head that I almost missed her reply.

"I was 'summoned' to the elven palace." she smirked as if she knew why she was going there in the first place.

I watched Alvy become energetic and happy as she asked me what I was doing there and where I was heading to.

I smirked in an all knowing way as I answered "I have been summoned to the elven palace"

"Elves? The only elf I've ever seen was you Grandmamma" She paused "What are they like?"

I spoke short and to the point while my voice held a high note of happiness "Well would you like to come with me and find out for yourself?"

She gasped and let a sigh out "Well... I don't know I may end up annoying the crap out of you"

"You did that when you where three, if I didn't kill you then, I think I can handle it now" I gave her in reply along with a raised eyebrow.

Alvy slowly grinned at me "Can I?"

"I wouldn't have asked you in the first place if I didn't mean it. Now make up your mind Alvy, after all I do have a lot of ground to cover before I get to Rivendell" I spoke while slowly inching my way down the path a little ways.

Alvy gave it a moment more thought before answering "Sure why not."

_**Later on**_

"Come on Grandmamma! I wanna hear you sing! I'm always told elves have the pettiest voices!" Alvy whined.

Before speaking I felt my left eye twitch for a second "I told you Alvy, I am not an elf, I am a Drow... an I will not sing such a childish song"

Alvy rolled her eyes "Elf, dark elf, what the hell is the difference? And second the song isn't childish, it's fun!"

"I am not singing that song and that is final "I huffed at her.

She was about to protest, until I gave her a glare. Her mouth went for opened to close in a heartbeat.

I heaved a large sigh and thought to myself 'what did I get myself into... hopefully the rest of the walk will be silent

It has been at least two days of traveling but we finally made it to Rivendell, home of the elves. I had never been so far from home before and Grandmamma had said that once I got back home that it wouldn't feel like home. I don't know maybe she's right but I hope even if it is so that I'm happy

The Palace was so beautiful and the elves were just as lovely, from the corner of my eye I saw an elf with long blonde hair and long legs and I just knew that I'd look like a hobbit next to him, hell I even look short compared to Grandmamma, she's a dark elf for gosh sakes.

When we walked inside we were greeted by servants and were escorted to the meeting palace.

"Damn, I'd hoped we would have missed it." Grandmamma whispered to herself

"So this meeting what's it about?" I asked as we came to an outdoor porch where a large group of men, elves, and... What the hell hobbits? I gave the group of ALL MALES one more look and then I saw him it was that elf with the long legs. WOW! Geez if Grandmamma found out what I was thinking she'd hit me and tell me to get my head out of the clouds like she use to when I was three. The four hobbits looked so confused and scared around the taller men, but I could relate quite well

"Umm, Grandmamma what the hell is going on? What is with the hobbits?"

They looked a little offended when I asked the last question but a man about thirty-five opened his mouth and spoke, "Why are there women here, they'll just slow us down." the man said with a sneer but before he or anyone else could speak Grandmamma had a knife up against his throat. "I dare you to say that again little boy."

Damn when did she move!

"Please Zar calm down." said an elf that walked with such grace I knew by looking at him that this man was the king.

"Umm, Grandmamma what the hell is going on? What is with the hobbits?" Alvy spoke out loud before thinking over her words.

I had wanted to laugh at her facile emotions till I heard one of the human men speak up.

"Why are there women here, they'll just slow us down." He sneered at myself and Alvy.

I moved quickly and silently as I placed a dagger at the base of his throat.

"I dare you to say that again little boy" I growled animalistic

I let a small smirk slide onto my lips as I looked to Alvy. A dumbfound look was easily shown as her eyes held a glint of laughter.

"Please Zar, calm down" An elf that stood a good three feet over me, with dark brown long hair pulled half up to show off his pointed ears, said.

I moved away from the man and walked over to my Alvy "I'll keep my peace as long as the other party agrees to keep their mouth shut, Elrond"

"Please this is a meeting of all races to discuss the saving of middle-earth" Elrond spoke while giving me his normal don't-push-it look to me.

The man spoke once again "Yes all races but we already have the elves"

Lord Elrond spoke before I could insult the fool of a man "Zar isn't of the elven races, Lord Boromir, she is the last of the Drows"

"We have decided to have one of each race go with the ring bearer Frodo" Elrond spoke direly at me.

I'm sure the look of unhappiness was clearly writing all over my face. "And I am to go"

Alvy smiled and spoke her mind "Cool we get to go on an adventure!"

Boromir opened his ungrateful mouth "One women is enough"

"Lord Boromir has Lady Zar's attack on you make it not clear enough, the ladies are not useless and can take care of themselves" An elf with long blonde hair, spoke gracefully.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alvy staring at him as I had spoken "If I go Alvy is to come with me, she is my responsibility"

Elrond spoke up before anyone could protest "Then it is done, Lady Zar and Lady Alvy will be joining the fellow ship."

As all where leaving the elf that had spoken on our behalf introduces himself to Alvy. I was pay close attention till I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"It's been a long time Zar" The voice of Aragron said while giving me a smirk.

I looked him in the eyes "So what if it has you pest"

"Oh you're not still sore about the dead rat in your bag are you?" Aragron laughed.

I growled again "As long as you're not still mad about a woman beating you"

"I told you I let you win Zar" Aragron spoke with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes "Of course, after all you are a gentleman"

"So you've taken note of it then?" Aragron grinned.

I scoffed and was about to embarrass him only to have Lord Elrond speak to me and Alvy.

"Ladies if you'd please follow me I'll show you to your rooms." Elrond spoke with a fatherly smile on.

Alvy looked to me and I nodded telling her it was fine. As we walked down the hall I knew I was going to get a stern talking to by Lord Elrond by the way he gave me that fatherly smile.

I sighed and looked to Alvy wondering what my friend and "Granddaughter" was think with her spaced out look.

Legolas Greenleaf, Oh my goodness! He is so sweet and kind too! The way he defended Gran and me was so wow!

That Boromir guy is an idiot geez Grandmamma could really kill him and not lose any sleep over it.

So, now we're all going on an adventure though I think the guys are worried about me tagging along? I may not be the best fighter but I can hold my own if need be.

The eleven king lead us to our rooms and when I entered mine my breath was taken, it was amazing like nothing you could have imagined.

As a walked to the bed I saw a large oak mirror and I saw my reflection, my long dark auburn hair was falling out of the braid and I had dirt on my lightly tanned skin and my green eyes popped out behind my thick long eye lashes.

God I looked like I spent the day on a farm.

But before I could do anything to change that Grandmamma Zar came in. "So what was with the faraway look after talking with the blonde elf?"

Gods did she notice damn

"Nothing he told me not to worry about Boro-man because he is just mad that he might not be king because of some ranger guy that's traveling with us. That's all Zar, oh stop staring at me like that! Fine! He said that I had nothing to fear because a beautiful lady such as yourself can take care of men like him and that if I should ever need him all I had to do was ask. Are you happy you beat it out of me." I finished with sending her a glare

"Yep that's all I needed to know and really Boro-man where in the world do you think up these nicknames?''

Laughing I said, "Could be worse I could be calling people sweetie, honey, pookie, and a whole lot more and you know it."

Sighing she said, "Unfortunately I do. So what's blonde's nickname?"

Blushing I said "Legz, because he has long legs and I only reach under his pecs and his name is Legolas Greenleaf."

As soon as Lord Elrond and I brought Alvy to her room he turned to me.

"Zar" he paused and then continued "you will be staying in your old room. Please I warn you do not cause a fight with the others"

I played innocence "I have no clue what you speak of Lord Elrond"

Just as I was walking into the room he turned me to face him "Zar Omar Lyme, swear you won't disturb the peace in my house"

We glared at one another for a few moments.

"I swear I will not disturb the please that is your home, Lord Elrond"

Elrond winced at the tone of my voice "I'm only doing this because I care my dear, you are like my own Kin"

With that he left me to my thoughts.

I roamed over to my old dark oak closet and opened it finding all my old dresses and what not. I kept looking around my room making sure all my old knifes and sword that were hidden had not been removed, thankfully they weren't.

Sitting down I looked myself over in the mirror. My dark purple hair was slipping out of its ponytail. My golden eyes followed my finger as I put a piece of hair behind my slightly pointed ear. My pale skin was darkened by the grime of my trip to Rivendell.

Sighing I walked out of my room and caught one of the servants and asked for a bath to be drawn.

With that I found my mind slowly falling on to Alvy, and the elf she had been talking to. I saw the servant that I just talk to fast walk away from me when my impassive face turns to a huge grin.

I let myself into Alvy room and leaned on the door frame. "So what was with the faraway look after talking with the blonde elf?"

Alvy face went through a quick multiple of emotions "Nothing he told me not to worry about Boro-man because he is just mad that he might not be king because of some ranger guy that's traveling with us. That's all Zar, oh stop staring at me like that! Fine! He said that I had nothing to fear because a beautiful lady such as yourself can take care of men like him and that if I should ever need him all I had to do was ask. Are you happy you beat it out of me?"

Throughout that whole speech all I had done was smirk knowingly.

"Yep that's all I needed to know and really Boro-man where in the world do you think up these nicknames?'' I spoke light heartedly.

She let out a small giggle "Could be worse I could be calling people sweetie, honey, pookie, and a whole lot more and you know it."

"Unfortunately I do. So what's blonde's nickname?" I had sighed understand this girl more than I liked at times.

A faint blush rose to her cheeks "Legz, because he has long legs and I only reach under his pecs and his name is Legolas Greenleaf."

I gave her a cheeky grin "oooohhhhh! So my little Alvy like a prince to be!"

"What" she questioned

"What you didn't know he was a prince? Will I though you would cause you act like he's your prince charming!" I laughed and sat down on her big bed.

She glared at me "Stop it. Fine you wanna question me I'll the same to you! Who was that you where flirting with?"

I just smirked "I wasn't flirting with him. He's name is Aragron, he was the one Legz was talking about become king"

"It sure looked like flirting to me" She spoke while throwing me a cocky smirk

"We were fighting. You see I am also a ranger, the only female ranger there is, but we never got along and we still don't. Besides how would you know if we where are not, you were too busy talking to LEGZ" I finished with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

I can't believe that Legz is a prince to be and Grandmamma is flirting with a king to be holy powers that be, Aragon/ Ara. I'm shocked and she goes and tells me that she's the ONLY female ranger what the hell, men the jerks won't let the girls play.

By the time I was finished with my bath and had dressed it was time for supper, I was put in between a dwarf called Gimli, who I will call Gimli and Boro-man, yah... Across from me were the hobbits Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.

Zar was at the head of the table with Lord El, Ara and Legz and Lady Arwen. Great I get put next the guys that eat as if the house is on fire. Gross.

"Hey umm, can you guys not eat like that around me, I would like to keep my food down." I said glaring at all of them.

The hobbits began to eat normally, good their mommas taught them well, Gimli did slow down somewhat but not much and Boro-man continued on his merry way but he did mumble something under his breath.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" I asked looking up to him

"I said I do not need to listen to a child such as yourself, so why don't you go home to mommy and daddy." Boromir said with hate.

"Now you listen hear you stupid piece of cow dung, I will not be treated as if I'm inferior to the likes of you. I defend myself just like anyone else in this room. It may not be the same way but I get the job done." as I was saying this I stood up and my voice took on a higher pitch

"Clearly your still a child go home you're not needed." that was it I picked up my fork and I stabbed Boro-man

"How does it feel now jackass!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room.

"Damn, and I thought only her brother was that loud." laughed Zar from her seat.

"That was amazing." whispered Legolas thinking no one heard him

"What was that?" asked Zar smiling at Legz "Nothing." Blushed Legz and he looked down to his plate.

"Is anyone going to check on her?" Asked Ara looking from Boromir to the door.

"No, it's best to let her cool off and if she doesn't well through in a river and then save her." Zar said going back to her food no longer listening to the sound of Boromir and the others were laughing.

After talking to Alvy a little more I had taken my leave. Only to return to a nice warm bath waiting for me.

I felt like I could spend hours on end in the warm liquid, but sighed and quickly cleaned myself.

Just as I was getting out there was a soft knock on the doors. Wrapping myself in a towel I though it would be Alvy I opened the door without second thought. How wrong I was.

"Zar I came to tell you..." Aragron had started once I opened the door and then stopped as soon as he saw I was only in a towel.

I sighed and gripped my towel a bit tighter "Yes Aragron?"

He smirked "I was told to get you for supper"

"Of course because I am incapable of walking through the halls I've known since I was ten." I huffed and most likely had a slight pout.

"You know well enough that Lord Elrond only sends me as to keep you company" Aragron spoke in that normal playful tone he used on me.

"Yes of course, now if you'd please I'd like to dress before going to dinner" I stated and then slammed the door in his face.

A smile slid onto my lips as I head Aragron yelp in pain and mutter something.

I had dressed quickly and the walk to the dining hall had been a quite one.

I was going to sit with the hobbits till Lord Elrond spoke up.

"My dear Zar, come join Arwen and myself" Elrond paused and then continued "after all I'm sure you have many things to tell us"

Oh how I was reminded why I left Rivendell long ago. I was seated next to Elrond and Legz. While sitting there I couldn't help but to smirk at Legolas.

Just as I had sat, Alvy came walking and was seated where I had wanted to.

I ate very little, not at all hunger, but kept a weathered eye on Alvy.

She had spoken something but I couldn't quiet catch what she had said.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" I had Alvy say in a growling tone and looking straight at Boro-man

Boromir had straightened himself up a bit before speaking "I said I do not need to listen to a child such as yourself, so why don't you go home to mommy and daddy."

I said nothing, knowing my little Alvy could rip his heart out and eat, I mean after all she did learn from me since she was three.

"Now you listen hear you stupid piece of cow dung, I will not be treated as if I'm inferior to the likes of you. I defend myself just like anyone Else in this room. It may not be the same way but I get the job done." She stood as she spoke while her voice got high pitched and the room forced their attention on her.

"Clearly your still a child go home you're not needed." Boromir sneered and glared at her.

At the next site I had to contain myself from yelling 'That's my girl' when Alvy stabbed Borormir.

"How does it feel now jackass!" She yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Damn, and I thought only her brother was that loud." I laughed loudly with a giant smirk on my face.

That's when I heard Legolas mutter to himself "That was amazing."

I know what he said but I couldn't help myself "What was that?"

A soft blush showed on his face "Nothing"

"Is anyone going to check on her?" Aragron asked as he looks from the door to Boromir.

"No, it's best to let her cool off and if she doesn't we'll throw her in a river and then save her." I spoke before eating what little I wanted off my plate.

After the uproar between Alvy and Boromir, things died down.

I had started to stare out into space till I heard Aragron speak of one of the times we had fought while off with the other rangers.

"I remember how us men would tease Lady Zar by putting dead animals in her pack"

I piped in once I started to hear Boromir laugh "Yes and I remember how I poisoned a good half of you, including you Aragron. None of you could move for a week." I spoke cockily and smirked Boro-man's way.

Aragron became quiet for a moment "I knew that was you"

Arwen turned to me "Zar, tell me how you and Alvy become attached to one another"

A soft loving smile graced my lips as I thought back "I had been traveling south and I heard splashing in the distance along with screaming. I went to see what it was, it had been Alvy when she as three. She had fallen into the lake when she had been playing. Before I could think my body reacted for me. I dove in and dragged her to shore. After that she took me home like a pet, that's when I meant her brother, they let me stay with them for a few weeks while I helped with things that needed to be done around their home. After awhile Alvy started calling me Grandmamma. Since then I've been known as that for her"

Boromir snorted "That's a beautiful story, truly."

My loving smile turned to deadly grin "Thank you Boromir. I would have thought you wouldn't have liked it and make a rude comment, then I would have had to bloody my clean cloths, which would have been ashamed."

"I would have never pictured you as a loving mother Zar" Aragron piped in "More of the cold hearted"

I rolled my eyes "It just goes to show how well you know me Aragron"

"Well I for one find the story and friendship between Lady Zar and Lady Alvy lovely" The hobbit known as Sam said.

I gave the hobbit a friendly smile "Why thank you Sam"

I stared at nothing for a moment yet again "Tell me Sam, pip, merry, Frodo" I paused "what is the shire like now-a-days?"

The four went off laughing and joking and telling stories they had of their home.

Giving me the chance to leave the dining hall without being noticed.

All prying eyes forced on the hobbits, all but Aragron.

After I had left the dining hall I began to walk around the palace, trying to calm myself before I did something that I wouldn't regret.

'Gods that man is a pain!' I thought to myself glaring at the floor.

I looked up when I notice the floor was not in fact a floor but green grass. 'Oh great just what I need, how the hell did I end up here?' I thought and began to walk.

Ok I'm officially lost in the woods... again.

Why was I cursed with the unlucky gene damn you Cian and your inability to get lost! Grandmamma is so going to kill me, if she has to come and find me and it will prove to Boro-man that I shouldn't be here. Like hell would I leave or be driven away.

I continued to walk, I couldn't see much due to the darkness of the woods I could hear rushing water so I began to walk towards it.

As I walked tree roots began to pop up from the ground I tried to be careful so that I wouldn't hurt myself until I tripped and fell into something cold and wet. Before I was completely submerged I let out I loud yell and all I knew was black.

I came to back in my room; the only difference was that my room was filled with people moving around. I felt four people sitting to the bed with me but they didn't seem to notice that I was awake until Zar began I yell "How in the hell did you end up falling into a river that was a three hour walk from here?"

I tried to speak but my throat was sore from the water.

"Lady Zar, please come yourself, your young ward has been traumatized from her fall and she needs the rest." Lord El said placing a calm hand on top of Grandmamma's head.

"Okay, I'm sorry Alvy I was worried, when we all left to look for you I thought the worst and I was right. It was a good thing that Legolas and the hobbits found you and that elven magic healed you or you would have died and I wasn't going to tell Cian what happed." Zar finished looking sadly at me and all I could do was give a weak smile.

I looked to the four that were sitting on my bed, the hobbits all trying to look brave.

"We saw you on the bank of the river, you were so blue, I never saw anyone that blue before." Pip said looking between his friends and myself. "I hope you're feeling better Lady Alvy." Said Arwen from her spot in the room I looked over to see her but my eyes were drawn to Legz who sat in the chair next to me.

He gave me a small smile but his eyes looked so relieved and the only time I ever saw that look was when Cian found me with Zar.

Legz placed his hand on top of my arm and said, "You gave us quite the scare when we couldn't find you and well when we did."

His smile was like nothing I ever seen before it seemed more magical than a human smile would have. Then it hit me there were only three humans in this room and I was one of them.

I tend to forget that these people will live a lot longer than I will, so it will hurt them when I die.

"Miss. Alvy do you need anything? I can get you whatever you need." Sam said with a worried look on his face I looked around the room and everyone had a worried look in their eyes even Boro-man, then it hit me, I was crying.

Grandmamma looked like a fish out of water grabbing a cloth to dry my eyes. Whenever I was crying brother was the best at handling it because he acted like my father/mother since our parents died. "I'm fine, you guys." My voice sounded horse but they seemed to calm down.

For now anyway.

Alvy gave me the scare of my life. I was so relieved when I had seen her wake up. At the moment she was crying, for what reason I had no clue but to try and calm her and make her feel more light hearted I sang a song she love since she made me sing it when she was little.

"Alvy..." I first said to get her attention. She looked my way just as I began to sing

"When the cold of Winter comes  
>Starless night will cover day<br>In the veiling of the sun  
>We will walk in bitter rain<p>

But in dreams  
>(But in dreams)<br>I can hear your name  
>And in dreams<br>(And in dreams)  
>We will meet again<p>

When the seas and mountains fall  
>And we come to end of days<br>In the dark I hear a call  
>Calling me there<br>I will go there  
>And back again"<p>

She smiled tearfully and jumped on me. "Thank you Grandmamma"

Legz chuckled at the show of emotions "It's nice to see you okay Lady Alvy"

"Thank you" She said softly for her throat was still sore from the water that had logged its self in there.

The hobbits smiled to both myself and Alvy as she sat still in my hugging arms.

"I do believe some rest is in order for you my dear." I paused as I stood "after all we would want you to have too much fun here in Rivendell, then I wouldn't want to leave"

Alvy smiled and nodded.

As everyone left the room I caught Legolas by the arm.

"Lady Zar?" He questioned

"Legolas, could you please stay with Alvy for me, I would myself, but I have things to attend to" I asked while on the inside I was grinning from ear to ear.

He looked shock but answered "Yes of course"

I said a "thank you" to him and walked to my room.

My mind wondered to my thoughts. How could Alvy doing something so idiotic as to wonder off in to the woods! She could have been rapped, killed, or worst found by orcs!

I put some presser on my temples and sigh, I was overreacting.

"Zar" the voice of Lord Elrond brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes my lord?"

He came to me with a look of concern "Are you all right?"

I waved him off "yes, yes, I'm quiet fine"

"It seems that the characters of the fellow ship have already taken to Lady Alvy" Elrond followed me .

I spoke while we walked "It's very easy to get attached to her"

He smiled to me "you for one should know correct?"

I laughed "Yes"

"You should spend some time with the other members of the fellow ship" Lord Elrond suggested before walking off.

As I went into my room I found Elrond's suggestion nagging at me. I quickly brushed through my messy purple hair and braided it, before leaving the comfort of my own room.

The first of the fellow ship member I came across was Boromir.

"Tell me Boromir, you seems truly worried over my ward, why is that?" I asked while sneaking up on the man.

He jumped a good few inches "Must you sneak up on an innocent man and scare him out of his wits"

I smirked "I must help keep you on your toes, am I not right?"

"To answer your question, I may not like Lady Alvy but she does have my respect for the way she does not give up." Boromir spoke while looking me in the eyes.

"You will learn to like her over time Lord, but for now I ask you to be patient" I gave a soft smile.

Just as I was about to leave Boromir spoke up again "Please Lady Zar, forgive me for the way I acted. I understand now that whether male or female one can help fight."

I couldn't help but to laugh "There is nothing to forgive Boromir"

As I once again walked away I could have swore I saw a tint of pink on the poor man's face.

The following member I seem to fall upon was Gimli and the other dwarfs.

"Lord Gimli, what is it you're up to?" I found myself asking in the dining hall.

The dwarf turned to me "Why drink of course my dear lady, we're celebrating Alvy's health!"

"And what is it you're drinking?" I sat down next to him.

He smirked making his beard move upward "Why none but the finest dwarves wine."

I smiled showing my teeth "Would you mind if I where to steal a cup from you?"

Gimli chuckled "It's quiet strong my lady"

"That's fine by me"

He handed me a glass "Bottoms up Lady Zar"

In a fast pace I gulped to the glass down. I smiled as I felt the wine burn my throat and my taste tingle.

Gimli looked shocked "I never thought a lady would be able to hold her liquor so well"

"I lived around men my whole life Gimli, plus I have quite a few dwarven friends" I smirk cockily

He along with a few other dwarfs laughed "You are by far my favor elf Zar"

I smirk and stood "My thanks Gimli but I must take my leave now"

"You're welcome with us here anytime Zar!" I could hear Gimli yell as I went into the hall way.

The last I found were the hobbits. They had been in the gardens smoking and merry making.

"Would you four hate it if I were to sit, talk, and enjoy your company?" I asked once the four saw me.

Frodo was the first to say something "We would love to have you join us lady Zar"

"Yes, it would be nice to have your company Miss Zar." Sam seconded

"Would you like some pipe weed?" Pippin asked while sitting next to me.

"Pip! Ladies don't smoke." Merry yelled to his friend.

I laughed "thank you for the offer Pippin but I prefer the smell not the taste"

From there I had spent a good long time listen and talking to the hobbits. Truth be told I truly did like them all. By the time it had started to darken I said my good byes and headed to Alvy room to check on her before going to bed. I just hoped she had a nice day with Legz.

Grandmamma sang my favorite song, Cian started to sing it to me when I was a baby and it stuck.

I was tried and everyone began to exit the room until Zar pulled Legz over and asked him to stay.

Stay calm Alvy he is an extremely hot elf PRINCE but you can do it.

"Lady Zar asked me stay with you." Legolas said sitting back down in the chair next to me.

"Thanks." Was all I could say.

"Those hobbits were quite scared when we found you, they were all trying to figure out the best way to help you. Though, their way was just shouting at each other. It was a good thing that we found you in time I know everyone here would miss you. Also if you like I can show around Rivendell once you are better." Boy could that boy talk when he's nervous

"I would like that a lot. I know this quite straightforward of me but I'm freezing would you mind lying next to me. I hate the cold." I was tried and I didn't care if people would find it wrong but the hell with them.

"I have no problem with that Alvy." Legz said lying down in the bed next to me.

We talked for a good ten minutes before we both fell asleep.

At some point I thought I heard Zar talking but I wasn't sure. It had to be the best rest that I had in ages.

The next morning I awoke in bed alone but on the pillow next to me was a handful of tulips: pink (caring), purple (royalty), red (declaration of love), yellow (hopelessly in love), Violet (faithfulness), Yarrow (good health). It's a good thing I know about plants and they are lovely. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

A maid walked in and I asked her for a vase with water for my flowers.

"So, are those from Legz?" Oh my goodness, "Grandmamma, hey, umm yeah I think so. Where are you going?" I asked noticing that she was dressed to leave the palace.

"I have to go with Aragorn real quick to check on the town people we'll be back before dinner."

That's a recipe for disaster, "I hope you two have fun." My eyes were getting heavy again and I feel back to sleep

After waking up in the morning I had rushed to get dressed just as I was fixing my hair there was a knock on the door.

"Zar we were chosen to check on one of the nearby towns, it seems that orcs attacked it" Aragron was cut off before he could finish.

"And we are to look for any survivors"

He chuckled "Yes, we should leave soon"

"Of course just let me finish with this unruly hair and check on Alvy. I will meet you at the stable" I spoke as I braided my hair.

I could see Aragron smirk at me in my mirror and he bowed playfully "Yes my princess, shall I ready her horse for you as well?"

I threw my brush at him "You little bugger, if I had my way you good for nothing ass I'd skin you alive and leave your body for the orcs!"

A few servants watch at the scene caused by myself and Aragron, who was laughing while running away.

"Milady, is everything okay?" One of the male servants asked a fuming Zar.

Zar was about to answer when Aragron yelled from down the hall "The princess is just a bit grumpy"

I voice turned deadly "Aragron you have three seconds to leave me alone...one... two"

And he was gone. Smirking I turned to the elf "everything is just fine"

After that little moment I went and grabbed my favorite daggers from my room and went to see Alvy.

I walked into a room that looked more like a garden.

I smiled at Alvy "So are those from Legz?"

Alvy jumped and turned to look at my in shock "Grandmamma, hey, umm yeah I think so. Where are you going?"

I guessed that she knew I was wearing my riding cloths.

"I have to go with Aragorn real quick to check on the town people we'll be back before dinner." I answered and saw the look on her face.

I knew what went through her mind 'That's a recipe for disaster'

"I hope you two have fun." She said as I watched her eyelids droop.

I quietly snuck out the door.

"I see you finally decided to join me. How is Lady Alvy?" Aragron spoke as he finished getting his horse together.

I rolled my eyes as I hopped on my horse. His name was LiNeeer (Legend) and he was all slivers. He had chosen me, or so Lord Elrond said, I mean I'm the only one that LiNeeer would let ride him.

"Shall we go Zar, I would like to get back before dinner" Aragron said while he sat on his own horse.

I just sighed and nodded my head. The ride saw quiet for a while, till Aragron spoke up out of nowhere.

"Zar I want to say sorry for intruding you while bathing"

Aragron looked so uncomfortable.

I raised an eyebrow "It wasn't you fault Aragron, after all I was the one who opened the door. Why bring this up now?"

He smiled to me "No reason"

"Sure..." I paused and laughed "Did you like what you saw you pervert?"

Aragron gasped "I am no such thing! Besides I'm with, wait I forget I said anything"

I smirked knowingly "You are with Arwen, I know, I've known for a long time... do you know how annoying it is to hear a girl go on about the male they like, more importantly talk about it for a good fifth teen years"

"What does she say" Aragron question fully interested.

"Yes because I want to boost your ego even more" I sighed.

I laid in bed until midmorning, I couldn't sleep and Zar was with Ara, those poor towns people.

I walked around the castle until I saw Gimi cleaning his ax. "Hello Lord Gimli, how are you this morning?" I asked him he gave a small jump but I choose not to mention.

"Quite alright thank you. And you my dear?" I gave him a smile and said "I great thank you for asking me."

We talked for a few minutes until I took my leave. I saw the hobbits next and as always they were having a blast. For some reason or another hobbits always seem to have a good time.

Boro-man was looking at that sword that belonged to a dead king from 3,000 years ago.

We'll be leaving soon to go to Mordor, I know that way will be hard but we do what we must to survive. It was quite, the village is loud I didn't notice until everyone went their own ways for the day.

"Alvy, I am glad to see that you're back on your feet." Gandalf said from beside me, oh my when did he get here?

"Thank you Gandalf, how are you?" he smiled and said that he was fine "Dinner is almost ready you might want to get changed."

Dinner? He must have noticed my confusing and said, "You have been sitting here for a couple of hours."

His laugh was big and bold and it made you laugh a long. I had a feeling that I something would happen to him once our journey began.

Zar and Ara had returned but Grandmamma looked flushed like she was embarrassed or something. I tried to talk to her about it but she glared at me then to Aragorn, oh no what did he do.

Tonight I was seated next to Pip and Merry, they talked faster than I did, and I could barely keep up with the conversation.

"Alvy, how was your day?" Legz asked and my heart started to beat faster, "I walked around a bit. That's all and you?" I tried not to blush but I know my cheeks reddened when he smiled at me.

"I practiced archery, tomorrow would you like me?" I agreed to meet him at the archery pit tomorrow at 10.

After dinner we all went to our rooms but I caught Zar before she entered hers, "Okay Grandmamma what happed between and Aragorn?"

She gave an innocent looked but know that it wouldn't fly with me and began her story.

**A/N: The starting review number is five, once we get five reviews the story will continue. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
